


Cursed Song

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I needed to write some more for this AU~, Siren Zen AU, after Zen's route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You had been a member of the RFA for many months now, and were dating the musical actor Zen. However... Something happens, resulting in nobody remembering who he was, except for you... And only a song you keep hearing can bring you closer to figuring out what is going on.





	Cursed Song

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *starts writing this*  
> Cheritz: Hey guess what Ray's route is coming out in January  
> Me: *rushes writing in order to scream in joy over precious marshmallow Choi getting a route*

“Oh I can assure you, magic is very much real. You don’t need to be casting all of your doubts upon the ancient art.”

And cue the awkward silence filling the room. Jumin remained seated with a serious look on his face, whilst everyone else started pulling a variety of confused or amused faces. Zen was grimacing, and Jaehee had buried her face into her hands. Yoosung was giggling to himself, and Seven was pushing his glasses up his face with a smirk. V was shaking his head at his friend’s words, and you… Well, you couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Jumin… Magic isn’t real. It’s all tricks and illusions, all fake…” V eventually stated, before Yoosung shot a glare at the photographer.

“Yeah, well, even if it is illusions, it’s real to some people! Like for me, Rika was a magician! She managed to make _anyone_ happy even if they thought they couldn’t be… Magic is real, just… It sounds funny coming from Jumin…” Yoosung then fell silent, and so did the room. You could tell that there was a bit of tension in the air now due to the mention of Rika, and the fact that you had taken her place in the RFA after her death…

But then, Zen stood up. “Call me when you’re actually going to talk about the party… I’m going outside for a cigarette.” He seemed visibly annoyed at how off-track the conversation had gone, and… You thought it would be best to keep him company. After all, you were his lover, and… Magic couldn’t possibly be real, right? The whole conversation was quite silly…

Outside, it was quite nice to simply sit on a bench with Zen, listening to nothing but the river flowing nearby. It seemed to relax Zen too, as you noticed his shoulders eventually drop down as he calmed himself, before he gently took hold of your hand.

“Hey… Want to go for a walk until the others call us?”

“Hmm? Sure thing, Zenny.” Once you had spoken, the actor stood up and took hold of your hand. However… It wasn’t going to be as simple as going for a short walk. When was it ever that simple as part of the RFA?

It had started when you could feel a constant presence behind you and Zen. Somebody was following you, and it made you feel anxious. You attempted to distract yourself by looking into the river, but noticed the person’s reflection. A woman with a slight spring in her step as she walked… Long, blonde hair, the waves flowing similar to the water beside you…

_And that woman looked familiar. Really, really familiar… Not personally, but you had definitely seen her before that point…_

“Ah… Zen, is that you? We’ve not seen each other for so long…” The two of you froze when the woman finally spoke, and Zen turned around with wide eyes. “It is you! It’s so lovely to see you!” The lady then approached Zen, and embraced him, much to your surprise… It made you feel… Jealous.

“R- R- Rika?!” Your boyfriend’s eyes grew wide, before he stepped back and gave you a shocked look. “Rika, V said that you-!”

“Had killed myself…? Hmm, no, I didn’t… I did leave though… I am so happy to be back,” Rika was smiling almost innocently, before she gave you a glance which was close to menacing, with a smirk and a glare. “I can resume my role as party planner… We have no need for her in the RFA from now on. Come on, Hyun, we can’t leave everyone else waiting…”

Everything froze around you then… Rika? Was _alive?_ And she… She wanted you _out_ of the RFA, despite the bonds you had made with all of the members over the past few months?

Tears were welling up in your eyes when you watched as Rika tried to get Zen to follow her, but you weren’t expecting for him to act stubborn about it. “No, Rika… She… She’s one of us now! And I refuse to be a part of the RFA if she can’t be! It’s both of us or neither of us.”

It was from that moment things began to grow hazy in your head, but you could still see and hear some parts of what was going on… Zen was shouting and kept hold of you, before Rika went and said something incoherent, there was a flash, and… Zen was gone. He had fallen into the river, despite the fact that you were the closest one to the water!

As your vision went black, Rika was staring straight at you before she waved goodbye and turned around to leave…

 

 

 

 

“Oh finally, you’re awake!” It was rather bright as you woke up, and the first thing which you noticed was somebody looking down over you. Jaehee was there, looking really worried as she took hold of your hand. “You have no idea how worried we’ve all been…” She assisted you with sitting up, before sighing. “After you decided to go outside for some reason, we tried to call you repeatedly but you never responded… We found you lying on the ground near the river, and it had been raining heavily... You were so cold… I’m so happy that you are awake now…”

You remained silent as you took in what Jaehee had said, before you remembered something _important._ “Zen… Jaehee, where is Zen?!”

You were met with a horrifying response…

“Zen? Who is Zen?”


End file.
